


Strange Evening

by caz251



Series: Strange [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Hurt Tony DiNozzo, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Gibbs encounter some strange actions and words while Tony is recuperating at Gibbs' house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Late at Night at gen prompt bingo

Tony woke in a rather uncomfortable position, his body telling him that he had fallen asleep weirdly, with his head feeling fuzzy as it often did after he had taken strong painkillers and to the feeling of someone stroking his hair. He tried to not let on that he was awake while he tried to figure out his surroundings and the situation that he was in this time. Using his senses he soon began to relax when the familiar smell of Gibbs invaded his nose and he realised that he was at Gibbs’ house, the pain in his back told him that they were in the front room on the couch that should have been replaced before Tony had even met Gibbs. He let out a quiet moan at the feeling of the hand in his hair, he did wonder why Gibbs seemed to be stroking him; he wasn’t going to complain but it was strange, very unGibbs behaviour. He hoped that he had been quiet enough that Gibbs would continue thinking he was still asleep, but as the hand stopped carding through his hair he knew that Gibbs had heard him.

“Time is it?” Tony asked, wondering if he was going to have to get ready for work soon or if he would get the chance of a few hours sleep on a comfortable surface.

“Late.” Gibbs replied, “You need more pills?”

Tony just nodded, knowing that if he wanted to be able to get a decent sleep he would need to take some more painkillers, his last dose having long worn off.

Gibbs got up and wandered into the kitchen returning with a bottle of water and two tablets that Tony took with a grimace, he hated taking medication.

“Come on, let’s get you into a bed.” Gibbs spoke, holding out a hand to help Tony up with, allowing the other man to rest some of his weight on him as he helped him up the stairs to the guest room and into bed.

“Stay.” Tony whispered to him just before he fell asleep.

Gibbs was torn, he wanted to stay with Tony but he knew that it would be inappropriate to climb into bed with his senior field agent despite how much he wanted to. In the end he gave into the urge and sat down on the opposite side of the bed and resumed his earlier action of stroking Tony’s hair, for some reason he found it soothing, perhaps it was knowing that despite being pretty banged up the man was still there for him to touch.

At some point he must have fallen asleep because he awoke to find that both he and Tony had moved in their sleep. Instead of having been sat up like he last remembered Gibbs was lying flat on the bed with Tony using his whole body as a pillow. His head was pillowed on Gibbs’ chest and his legs were entwined with his.

Gibbs tried to will away his reaction to the warm body on top of him, it would make things awkward between them if Tony was able to feel how much Gibbs enjoyed having him close like this. He bit back a groan as Tony moved trying to burrow himself deeper into Gibbs’ chest, Tony would be the death of him. Intending to distract himself Gibbs reached out for Tony’s hair once more, hoping that the action would soothe his libido like it did his frayed nerves.

Tony let out a small moan in his sleep when Gibbs’ hand made contact with his scalp and a few muttered words escaped him. Gibbs stilled in the darkness wondering if he had heard the words correctly or id he was having a strange dream, being in bed with Tony was like a dream the man had never asked him to stay before, maybe he was dreaming. If it wasn’t a dream it had certainly been a strange evening, Tony wanting him to stay, then using him as a pillow and the words that followed the small moan, ‘love you Gibbs’.

Resolving to examine the situation when it wasn’t so late and he didn’t have his senior field agent wrapped around him Gibbs relaxed back into the mattress. It may be the only time that he was in this situation with Tony he might as well enjoy it. He could think about Tony’s words the next day and find out what the other man meant by them, if he had meant anything by them at all.


End file.
